


A Gate Through Time - Cover Art

by mific



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Cover Art, Digital Art, Horses, M/M, Stargate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 17:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7767268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An artwork for Princess's interesting AU story, a fusion with CJ Cherryh's "Book of Morgaine" universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gate Through Time - Cover Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Princess of Geeks (Princess)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Gate Through Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7668826) by [Princess of Geeks (Princess)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess/pseuds/Princess%20of%20Geeks). 



> Created for the afterparty of the jd_ficathon.

 

 


End file.
